Hold Me Tight
by Avril-Cammie-Zach
Summary: The sequel to "The Theft Of Life Returned" . Here it is! This focuses on Nathan and Morgan... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

Here it is! The sequel!

Morgans POV:

Finally! Christmas break! I have been at school for a few months now… and so has Nathan. That is what I'm most excited about. Since our parents are almost always on missions, we stay here with Joe Solomon (for some reason my parents trust him to take care of me… whatever).

So anyway, Christmas break is here and I will be alone in the school for a week! Well… kind of alone… Joe Solomon has left on a mission so I will be here… with Nathan (his parents are also away)… alone.

This will be great!

My dad barely lets me hug him! We are dating and I'm not allowed to be alone with him! But… since he isn't here… you never know what may happen…

I watched as the limo pulls up to the front doors of Gallagher Academy. He's finally here!

The door opened and out stepped… my DAD?!

What the hell is going on?!

He runs up and pulls me in for a hug, and in my shocked state I was barely able to hug him back.

"Dad," I said confused "What are you doing here?"

"We finished our mission early." He replied.

"So is everyone here?" I asked

"Well, your mom and I are here as well as Grant and Bex." He said "_Nathan_" he growled "will be here shortly."

I sighed. Great. Just what I wanted. Our parents here when we were supposed to have a lone time.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my parents and am glad I'm living with them, but I never get to be with Nathan. Plus, I still trust him over everyone else.

"That's great!" I said faking enthusiasm. My dad runs back to take my moms and his luggage up to their room followed but Grant casing him up the stairs with his own suitcases.

"Hey Morgan!" Grant yelled as he ran by.

"Hi Grant." I reply.

"Hey sweetie," my mom says coming up to me and pulling me into a soft hug.

"Hi mom."

"Ignore the idiot of a father you have." Bex whispers to me, "Your mum and I will get you two some alone time if it kills us." She said winking at me.

I blush a deep red, "umm thanks… I guess."

She just winked and carried on ahead of my mom and I.

My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

"Let me worry about your father alright?" She said. "You just worry about having fun and spending time with Nathan."

"Thanks mom," I said sincerely.

She just smiled at me. "Good now come on Nathan won't be here until after dinner."

And with that, we walked inside to the great hall.

It was 11:47PM and Nathan still wasn't here. Plus it was raining… 'cause you know that makes everything better.

"Morgan go to sleep." My dad says, "you can see him in the morning."

"Dad I'm not tired yet. I'm staying up to wait for him." I say.

He just grumbled in response since Bex glared at him before he had a chance to say something else.

Just then we saw headlights at the gate. He's here! Finally here! The limo stops and the door opens.

As soon as he gets out we are running at each other. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me hard on the lips and spins me around. We were in a bubble of happiness until my dad called out.

"Morgan! Get in here before you get sick!"

That's when I realized that we were both soaking wet. We both laughed and went to get his luggage. As we finished the limo pulled away and left us both covered in mud.

Great, just great.

Oh well. We are still walking as close as possible as we go inside. After all of his hellos, Bex tells us both to go upstairs and have a shower.

We started up the stairs holding hands as we hear Grant call out, "Nathan!"

We turn around to see what he wants. He is already laughing his head off at something.

"Watch your head!"

That earned him a punch from my dad… oh this will be a great holiday…

We turn around and run up the stairs as fast as possible. As soon as we enter my room (where we will both be staying as it is the only clean untaken room) we put his suitcases down and locked the door. Suddenly I was pushed against a wall.

"I've missed you so much." He said between kisses.

I just groaned and pulled him closer. He grabbed at my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He moves us into the bathroom and put me down to pull my shirt off. In return I pulled his shirt off. I could feel his hand pulling at my bra when there was a knock at the door.

"MORGAN! WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED?!" Shit. My dad was on the other side of the door.

Nathan pulled his shirt on with lightning speed, and was at the door in a second. I closed the door almost all the way, just open enough to stick my head off to see what my dad wanted.

Nathan opened the door, and my dad burst in.

"Morgan! Why the hell was that door locked with _him _in the room?!"

"Mr. Goode, we locked the door because while she was in the shower, I was going to change and put our clothes in the laundry chute so the last thing we wanted was for someone to walk in on me in a _less _than appropriate state."

My dad glared at him, clearly not liking his response.

"Well," my dad started "I think it is better if you both get changed in the bathroom, SEPERATLY. Since I wanted to talk to Morgan anyway, I will wait here until you get out of the shower so we can talk."

Ugh. Could my dad get any more annoying?

I closed the bathroom door and quickly took a shower. When I was ready to leave the bathroom, (my makeup and hair supplies were on my dresser) I quickly wrote a note to Nathan telling him to be quick so I didn't have to talk to my dad. Then I left the note in the sink where my dad couldn't see it, and walked out.

The second I was out Nathan ran in, clearly he had had enough of my dad.

I sighed as soon as the bathroom door closed. Then I walked over to my dresser and plugged in my blow dryer in hopes to delay this "talk" with my dad. I turn it on and start to dry my hair as my dad walked towards me. I keep blow drying my hair until it was dry. Then I unplugged it and plugged in my curling iron, praying my dad wouldn't start talking.

"Morgan," shit. There he goes again… talking.

"Morgan, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Nathan."

I groaned.

"Dad!"

"You are too young to be in a serious relationship with him!"

"Really? How old were you when you started to date mom?"

"That isn't the point Morgan. We aren't talking about your mother and I, we are talking about you!"

"Then apparently we are talking about two different things."

Just then the bathroom door opened and my savior walked out. Clean and insanely hot. Thankfully, my dad stopped talking. He just turned to glare at him.

"Her Mor," Nathan said. Coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you Nathan, it is late and you two should already be in bed."

Ugh. Leave it to my dad to spoil everything. Oh well. He will be spending the entire night with me in this room… alone.

Almost as if my dad read my thoughts, he said, "we found an extra room for you Nathan. You will be staying in there."

Damn. Well there goes my fun.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got downstairs Nathan went straight to his parents to say hello. Then asked,

"So where is this new room you guys found for me?"

Everyone looked around confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were staying in Morgan's room since there _are_ no empty rooms." Grant said curiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Goode told me that you guys found me a different room." Nathan said.

"Hun don't call him Mr. Goode. Just call him Zach. You always used to." My mom… always there to help. "And you will be staying with Morgan there are no other rooms."

Thank God.

"Sorry, but he doesn't seem to like me anymore so I figured Mr. Goode would be more appropriate."

"Ignore him," my mom said. "I'll talk with him later. Now head up to bed, we are all going there now too."

Thank you mom.

They all go the opposite side of the academy than we do… they wouldn't be able to hear us if we screamed for them.

As soon as we get inside I am pushed against the now closed and locked door. With Nathans lips forcefully on mine. I am moaning but am still able to get out the necessary words.

"Nathan… _bugs_."

With that he stopped short and we both started searching the room. We found 8 in total and quickly destroyed them.

"Now where were we?" Nathan asks going back to kissing me. He kisses me slower this time and slowly puts his hands under my shirt, slowly pulling it up. Once it is finally off he takes his own shirt off and throws them both on the floor. Then gently pulls me over to the bed. I lay down on the bed and he gets on top of me, kissing once again. He starts grinding himself into me.

Oh gosh he's huge. I don't know how he's going to fit.

He starts to take my pants off and tosses them on the floor with our shirts. I moan as he kisses down my neck.

I pull at his pants silently telling him to take them off. He does and is over top of me yet again.

God I love him.

He starts pulling at my bra straps when – KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Damn. I swear I'm going to kill whoever is at the door.

Nathan is quick and groans like he was sleeping when he says,

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Morgan's Father. May I come in?" He didn't sound too happy.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming." He quickly mouthed to me to pretend to be asleep.

He got off me silently then rolled over his bed, making it look like he was in it before. Then kicked my clothes to my side and his to his own side. But he picked up his shirt and tossed it to me.

'Put it on' he mouthed.

He then turns, unlocks then opens the door.

He is so smooth at this that I wonder how many other girlfriends he's done this with. I make a mental note to ask him later.

"What's up?" Nathan asks my dad at the door.

"Why didn't Morgan answer the door?" Dad asked.

Nathan moved out of the way to let my dad in.

"because she's sleeping." He said quietly.

"Oh," my dad sounded surprised. "I thought you guys were…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"No," Nathan says, "I promise you I would never pressure her into anything. If anything ever _does_ happen, it will be of her own free will. You have my word on that."

"Alright," my dad says. "Well I will let you get back to sleep then."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"Yeah," my dad says, walking out the door.

Nathan sighs and comes back to my bed. He lies down next to me and pulls me close and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Morgan," he says knowing I'm already half asleep now.

"Night," I'm able to moan out before sinking into complete darkness.


End file.
